fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Papa's Bakeria Deluxe
'''Papa's Bakeria Deluxe '''is a game by Fanofkinopio where you build, bake and top delicious pies! What has been done * Customers (and closers) done!! Customers * Shelly (Tutorial) * Max (Tutorial) * Berri (Random) * Alyssa (Random) * Adam(Random) * Crystal(Random) * Shootingstar(Random) * Danny (Time) * Alice(Time) * Mae (Time) * Ai (Time) * Jeff (Time) * Lily (Time) * Celica (Time) * Clarisse (Time) * Charlie (Time) * Luau Punch Fan! (Time) * Kitty (Time) * CoolProDude (Time) * Meandcrazy(Time) * Racho Pol (Time) * Lip (Time) * Ace (Time) * Axe (Time) * Violet(Day 2) * Billy (Rank 2) * Vincent (Rank 3) * France (Rank 4) * Gabriella (Rank 5) * BBQ Fan (Rank 6) * Barber Q. (Rank 7) * Paulina (Rank 8) * Lucas (Rank 9) * Boomer (Rank 10) * JK55556 (Rank 11) * Laundry Machine (Rank 12) * Fanofkinopio (Rank 13) * Cure Kohaku(Rank 14) * Matty (Rank 15) * Aliah (Rank 16) * Julia(Rank 17) * Laura (Rank 18) * Leo(Rank 19) * Mex (Rank 20) * Cara (Rank 21) * Jessica (Rank 22) * Lucinda (Rank 23) * Freddy (Rank 24) * Wester (Rank 25) * Bianca (Rank 26) * Dude(Rank 27) * Samantha (Rank 28) * Sylvina (Rank 29) * Mackenzie (Rank 30) * Lizzy (Rank 31) * Caitlyn (Rank 32) * Oliver (Rank 33) * Xazzmine (Rank 34) * Yasmin (Rank 35) * Nestor (Rank 36) * Jackson (Rank 37) * Monica (Rank 38) * Evie (Rank 39) * Shawna (Rank 40) * Lorenz (Rank 41) * Dylan (Rank 42) * Gregor (Rank 43) * Brittany (Rank 44) * Noah (Rank 45) * Andrei (Rank 46) * Howard (Rank 47) * Carter (Rank 48) * Blossom (Rank 49) * Sunshine (Rank 50) * Pinky(Rank 51) * Tori (Rank 52) * Henry (Rank 53) * Rafael (Rank 54) * Mackenzie (Rank 55) * Lachesis (Rank 56) * Savannah (Rank 57) * Chinatsu (Rank 58) * Onill (Rank 59) * Leonard (Rank 60) * Mario (Rank 61) * Luigi (Rank 62) * Peach(Rank 63) * Daisy (Rank 64) * Papa Lewis (Rank 65) Closers * Queeny (Monday) * Kumi (Tuesday) * Weeny (Wednesday) * Miss Purple (Thursday) * Purp (Friday) * Henrietta (Saturday) * Ginger(Sunday) Ingredients Pie Crusts * Chocolate Crust (Start) * Graham Cracker Crust (Start) * Traditional Crust (Start) * Oreo Crust (Unlocked at Rank 3 with Vincent) * Ladyfinger Biscuits Crust (Unlocked at Rank 15 with Matty) * Red Velvet Crust (Unlocked at Rank 27 with Dude) * Vanilla Crunch Crust (Unlocked at Rank 30 with Mackenzie) * Strawberry Crust (Unlocked at Rank 38 with Monica) * Chocolate Chip Crust (Unlocked at Rank 41 with Lorenz) * Marbled Peanut Butter Crust (Unlocked at Rank 49 with Blossom) Pie Fillings * Cherry Filling (Start) * Apple Filling (Start) * Pecan Filling (Start) * Oreo Filling (Unlocked on Day 2 with Violet) * Fudge Filling (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Billy) * Toffee Filling (Unlocked at Rank 5 with Gabriella) * Cheesecake Filling (Unlocked at Rank 9 with Lucas) * Strawberry Filling (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Aliah) * Banana Filling (Unlocked at Rank 20 with Mex) * Marshmallow Filling (Unlocked at Rank 24 with Freddy) * Lemon Filling (Unlocked at Rank 28 with Samantha) * Keylime Filling (Unlocked at Rank 31 with Lizzy) * Lime Filling (Unlocked at Rank 32 with Caitlyn) * Orange Filling (Unlocked at Rank 35 with Yasmin) * Sugarplum Filling (Unlocked at Rank 40 with Shawna) * Dragonfruit Filling (Unlocked at Rank 43 with Gregor) * Honeydew Filling (Unlocked at Rank 46 with Andrei) * Pineapple Filling (Unlocked at Rank 48 with Carter) * Blueberry Filling (Unlocked at Rank 51 with Pinky) * Kiwi Filling (Unlocked at Rank 54 with Rafael) * Taro Filling (Unlocked at Rank 57 with Savannah) * Peach Filling (Unlocked at Rank 63 with Peach) * Peanut Butter Fluff (Unlocked at Rank 65 with Papa Lewis) Top Crusts * Vented Crust (Start) * Lattice Crust (Start) * Streusel (Start) * Meringue(Unlocked at Rank 4 with France) * Chocolate Cookie Crumbs (Unlocked at Rank 7 with Barber Q.) * Chocolate Meringue(Unlocked at Rank 10 with Boomer) * Slit Top Crust (Unlocked at Rank 60 with Leonard) Syrups/Whipped creams * Caramel Syrup (Start) * Cherry Syrup (Start) * Chocolate Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 12 with Laundry Machine) * Whipped Cream (Unlocked at Rank 17 with Julia) * White Chocolate Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 22 with Jessica) * Chocolate Cream (Unlocked at Rank 34 with Xazzmine) * Huckleberry Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 42 with Dylan) Toppings * Cherries (Start) * Bananas (Start) * Whipped Cream Dollops (Start) * Chocolate Mousse Dollops (Start) * Raspberries (Unlocked with Paulina at Rank 8) * Kumquats (Unlocked with Cure Kohaku at Rank 14) * Grape Jelly Cookies (Unlocked with Lucinda at Rank 23) * Kiwi Slices (Unlocked with Oliver at Rank 33) Pourable Toppings * Crushed Peanuts (Start) * Chocolate Chips (Start) * Pistachios (Unlocked with JK at Rank 11) * Crushed Wafers (Unlocked with Fanofkinopio at Rank 13) * Shaved Coconut (Unlocked with Leo at Rank 19) * Blueberries (Unlocked with Sylvina at Rank 29) * Citrus Zest (Unlocked with Sunshine at Rank 50) Holiday Ingredients BBQ Fest * Barbecue Chips (Unlocked with BBQ Fan at Rank 6) * Barbecue Caramel Syrup (Unlocked on Day 2 of BBQ Fest) * Gummy Steak Filling (Unlocked with Barber Q. at Rank 7) * BBQ Crust (Unlocked on Day 4 of BBQ Fest) Flipline Fan Customers Wikia Anniversary * Anniversary Apricots (Unlocked with JK at Rank 11) * Tutti Frutti Syrup (Unlocked on Day 2 of Flipline Fan Customers Wikia Anniversary) * Flipline Filling (Unlocked with Laundry Machine at Rank 12) * JK Crust (Unlocked on Day 4 of Flipline Fan Customers Wikia Anniversary) Halloween * Jack-o-Lantern Cookie (Unlocked with Aliah at Rank 16) * Licorice Syrup (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) * Candy Corn Filling (Unlocked with Julia at Rank 17) * Cobweb Crust (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) Thanksgiving * Pecan Cookie (Unlocked with Cara at Rank 21) * Pumpkin Pie Syrup (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) * Pumpkin Filling (Unlocked with Jessica at Rank 22) * Leaves Crust (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) Christmas * Christmas Tree Cookie (Unlocked with Bianca at Rank 26) * Candy Cane Syrup (Unlocked on Day 2 of Christmas) * Peppermint Filling (Unlocked with Dude at Rank 27) * Christmas Tree Crust (Unlocked on Day 4 of Christmas) New Year * Rainbow Cookies (Unlocked with Lizzy at Rank 31) * Flavour X Syrup (Unlocked on Day 2 of New Year) * Tutti Frutti Filling (Unlocked with Caitlyn at Rank 32) * Firework Crust (Unlocked on Day 4 of New Year) Valentine's Day * Heart Cookies (Unlocked with Nestor at Rank 36) * Bubblegum Syrup (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) * Pomegranate Filling (Unlocked with Jackson at Rank 37) * Heart Crust (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) St. Paddy's Day * Chocolate Coin (Unlocked with Lorenz at Rank 41) * Irish Cream Syrup (Unlocked on Day 2 of St. Paddy's Day) * Mint Filling (Unlocked with Dylan at Rank 42) * Shamrock Crust (Unlocked on Day 4 of St. Paddy's Day) Easter * Easter Egg Cookie (Unlocked with Andrei at Rank 46) * Wildberry Shake Syrup (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) * Marshmallow Cheeps Filling (Unlocked with Howard at Rank 47) * Egg Crust (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) Cinco de Mayo * Thinly Sliced Churros (Unlocked with Pinky at Rank 51) * Horchata Syrup (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cinco de Mayo) * Churro Filling (Unlocked with Tori at Rank 52) * Maracas Crust (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cinco de Mayo) Summer Luau * Madeleines (Unlocked with Lachesis at Rank 56) * Luau Punch Syrup (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) * Tropical Filling (Unlocked with Savannah at Rank 57) * Sun Crust (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) Mario Fest * Mushroom Cookie (Unlocked with Mario at Rank 61) * Star Bit Syrup (Unlocked on Day 2 of Mario Fest) * Peach's Cake (Unlocked with Peach at Rank 63) * M Crust (Unlocked on Day 4 of Mario Fest) Holidays * BBQ Fest (Unlocked at Rank 6 with BBQ Fan) (Favoured by BBQ Fan, Barber Q., Paulina, Lucas, Boomer, Berri, Ai and Alice) * Flipline Fan Customers Wikia Anniversary (Unlocked at Rank 11 with JK55556) (Favoured by JK55556, Laundry Machine, Cure Kohaku, CoolProDude, Shootingstar, Meandcrazy, Matty and Andy) * Halloween (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Aliah) (Favoured by Aliah, Julia, Laura ,Leo, Mex, Jeff and Danny) * Thanksgiving (Unlocked at Rank 21 with Cara) (Favoured by Cara, Jessica, Lucinda, Freddy, Wester, Vincent and Axe) * Christmas (Unlocked at Rank 26 with Bianca) (Favoured by Bianca, Dude, Samantha, Sylvina, Mackenzie, Crystal and Max) * New Year (Unlocked at Rank 31 with Lizzy) (Favoured by Lizzy, Caitlyn, Oliver, Xazzmine, Yasmin, Alyssa and Clarisse) * Valentine's Day (Unlocked at Rank 36 with Nestor) (Favoured by Nestor, Jackson, Monica, Evie, Shawna, Violet and Lip) * St. Paddy's Day (Unlocked at Rank 41 with Lorenz) (Favoured by Lorenz, Dylan, Gregor, Brittany, Noah, Gabriella and Charlie) * Easter (Unlocked at Rank 46 with Andrei) (Favoured by Andrei, Howard, Carter, Blossom, Sunshine, France and Kitty) * Cinco De Mayo (Unlocked at Rank 51 with Pinky) (Favoured by Pinky, Tori, Henry, Rafael, Mackenzie, Racho Pol and Billy) * Summer Luau (Unlocked at Rank 56 with Lachesis) (Favoured by Lachesis, Savannah, Chinatsu, Onill, Leonard, Mae and Luau Punch Fan!) * Mario Fest (Unlocked at Rank 61 with Mario (Favoured by Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Papa Lewis, Adam and Ace) = Stickers Category:Games Category:Games by Fanofkinopio Category:Papa's Bakeria Deluxe Category:Sugar